Together Forever, A Little DV Wedding Story
by countrygirl2005
Summary: Daniel has a special proposal for Vala.  A completely re-written version of my first D/V fic.  D/V est.  Please R & R, thanks


Summary: Daniel has a special proposal for Vala. A completely re-written version of my first D/V fic. D/V established.

Rated T for adult situations.

Please R & R, thanks

Special thanks to my SUPER TALENTED BETA for all her help.

Together Forever, A Little D/V Wedding Story

Daniel, in full concentration, worked to wrap up a few loose ends in his office when Vala appeared at the door.

"Hello darling!" She greeted him, smiling brightly, "are you ready for our date?"

Never looking up from his task he greeted her. "Hey, yeah, just give me a minute." Completing his work, he stood from his desk and started towards her only to stop short, taking in the sight before him. She wore a low cut, slinky blue dress, high heels and her hair in pigtails.

"Are you okay, darling?"

He came out of his daze, "huh…oh, I'm fine." He continued towards her going straight for the door where she stood. After confirming that no one was in the hall, he quickly pulled her into his office closing the door behind them. Smiling, he turned back to her taking both her hands into his, "you look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Daniel. And you look just as adorable and handsome as always."

His brows furrowed with confusion, "uh, Vala, I'm in BDU's."

"Yes, darling…and they look adorable on you…then again, I happen to love you so to me… you look handsome in everything."

"Uh, thanks."

Vala pressed her lips to his for quick but intense kiss. "Shall we go?"

"Yep…we shall, I love you, too by the way."

After a nice dinner the couple decided to go to Daniel's apartment.

"I need to use the restroom, darling." Vala announced as they walked in his front door.

"Okie dokie," he gestured down the hall, "you know where it is. I'll wait on the couch."

Vala nodded, thinking,_ I'd rather you wait on your bed._ "Okay."

She joined him a few minutes later. "Thank you for dinner, darling, it was wonderful!"

"My pleasure, sweetheart, happy anniversary." He put his arm around her kissing her softly, trailing his lips to her cheek and down the warm flesh of her neck.

Puzzled, Vala took a moment. _Our anniversary…oh…my, it's…so hard, em…to think, when he does this._

"Oh Daniel!" Her eyes widened with the realization, "l'm so sorry…I didn't even think about it being our anniversary! Which, now that I think about it is really odd," she pointed a finger matter of factly, "because usually the guy forgets things like this and the girl remembers! At least that's…that's what I've read in Cosmo." Bewilderment consumed her features. "I can't believe I forgot. How very disturbing. Oh well, happy anniversary to you, too!" She smiled, kissing him sweetly.

Daniel grinned, taking her hand. Lovingly, he looked Vala in the eye. "Vala, I love you. I…I didn't think I'd ever feel this way again at least, not after Sha're died. But, I do. I love you very much and I never want this...ah, us to end."

"I love you too, darling and I certainly don't want us to end, either."

"I was hoping you'd feel that way."

Never breaking eye contact, he pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a small diamond ring.

"Oh, my…Daniel?"

"This was my mom's engagement ring. It's nothing fancy, my parents weren't wealthy but I was hoping to give it to my wife someday." He sighed, nervous, "would you do me the honor? Marry me?"

Tears coming into her eyes, Vala was speechless and deeply touched. "Your…your mom's ring? Be your wife?…I, I don't know what to say."

"She would've wanted my wife to have it, who I hope will be you…if…you agree and say yes."

"Yes!"

He placed the ring on Vala's finger, then kissed her hand.

"It's beautiful, Daniel, thank you. This means a lot to me, darling." Vala beamed, finally somewhat regaining her composure. "But I didn't get you anything. I didn't even remember it was our anniversary for that matter."

Daniel caressed her cheeks, wiping the tears away. "Well, you agreed to marry me…besides," he smirked, "I can think of a few gifts that aren't store bought."

"I love you."

He stood up bringing her with him, pulling her close, wrapping his strong loving arms around her. "I love you, more." He closed the distance between them nibbling her lips teasingly.

They looked into each other's eyes before Daniel pulled her even closer, kissing her with a hungry, burning desire that couldn't seem to be satisfied.

Vala melted into Daniel, kissing him with the same intense passion.

Neither could get close enough.

000

After a small wedding and reception, the pair left for their honeymoon. The beach resort Daniel had chosen was a tropical paradise. The elegant honeymoon suite, which featured a beautiful ocean view and comfy looking king sized bed were no exception.

"Darling, this is so nice." Vala looked all around, admiring the lovely suite. "It must have cost a fortune."

"Well, I wanted to bring you some place nice…I thought you might like it."

"Absolutley." Vala smiled, "it's gorgeous…oh, Daniel!" She practically ran to the balcony, catching sight of the ocean. "Look at the waves crashing against the sand."

He joined her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Yep, nice isn't it?" He whispered against her ear with a tender nibble.

Vala nodded, leaning in to his embrace, bringing them cheek to cheek.

"Would you like to…maybe…go for a walk on the beach?"

She smiled radiantly. "Certainly, darling, that sounds…rather romantic actually."

During their leisurely hand in hand stroll along the shore line they stopped to admire the sunset.

Daniel pulled Vala into a loving embrace, her back to his chest and their arms resting together around her waist as they watched the blending of pinks and oranges reflecting on the rippling ocean.

"This reminds me of when I was a child back on my home planet. I…I didn't have the best childhood in the galaxy," Vala half smiled, "but watching the sunset is one of my better memories."

Daniel pulled her closer, kissing her temple. "Yeah, when I was a boy," he took a deep breath, "before my parents died, we used to enjoy watching the sunsets while on digs."

Vala gently rubbed Daniel's forearm, trying to comfort him. "I must say, darling, of all the sunsets I've seen, none have been quite this beautiful."

"I have to agree. Let's think of this one as the first sunset of many we will share for the rest of our lives."

"Absolutely, darling and I say it's time for some new memories." She turned in his arms smiling wide and eyes twinkling. "Let's come out here in the middle of the night and have sex on the beach!"

His brows furrowed, "um…nope, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well, if someone happens to see us, we could get in big trouble. And I don't want to have to explain it to Landry."

"No one is going to see us in the middle of the night."

"Still nope."

"Pleeeeease?"

"No."

"Oh darling, you're no fun," she hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Sure I am," he whispered grazing his tongue against her ear, "remember that time in my office?"

"Which time?"

"Exactly," he grinned.

"Umm hmm," she smiled wickedly, "but I want to fraternize or…oh, what's the word you Tau'ri call the 'wedding night' or the sex after 'gettin' hitched' as Mitchell calls it…consummation. Anyway," she pouted, "I want to find a nice little secluded place and do it, right on the beach. Besides," she purred, "wouldn't it be so much fun to roll around naked with me in the sand? Then...we could shower together and," Vala walked two fingers up his chest, "wash it all off each other." She teasingly kissed his jaw line.

"Do you really want to wait until the middle of the night to 'consummate' our vows?"

"Well," her hand began to make it's way to his six, "when you put it that way."

"Okie, dokie", he grinned invitingly, "time to go back to the room."

000

Daniel?" Vala winked as they entered their suite, "how about if I go and…'freshen up' a bit?"

"Okay", he waggled his brows, "don't be long."

A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, "Hello darling, keep you waiting long?"

His jaw dropped in awe. "Holy buckets, Vala!...You look…stunning." She wore a black lace nightie leaving almost nothing to the imagination, her wedding tiara completing the ensemble.

"Thank you, Daniel." She eyed her husband from electric blues to bare chest and pajama bottoms. "You look rather…yummy yourself."

"Uh, thanks." He blushed.

Cocking her head, Vala listened intently. "Do I hear the ocean?"

"Yeah, I uh, left the balcony door open." He grinned, moving her dark locks aside. "I thought it'd be a nice compromise." Daniel began to trail warm moist kisses down her neck and across her shoulder, moving the strap of her nightie with his teeth. "You know, making love to the sound of the waves and feel of the ocean breeze."

Arms trapped and useless at her sides, she purred, tilting her head as sensual pleasure coursed through her.

The need for air broke them apart, leaving the couple looking breathlessly into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Vala managed to whisper while slowly and suggestively running her hands up Daniel's abdomen and chest.

Cupping her face in his hands he whispered in kind, "I love you, too," kissing her tenderly, "more than you know."

Their need for each other soon took over, mouths crashing together as her tiara went flying.

"My tiara, darling!" She gasped as they momentarily separated, "it's a memento."

"We'll get it later, come here." His searing tongue ravaged her warm mouth.

She returned his kiss with just as much force, her tiara quickly forgotten.

No longer able to control themselves, hands began to roam. Desperately, they made their way to the bed while clothes hit the floor. Mouths fused and bodies entwined, their desire fully erupted as they fell to the bed, never breaking contact.

000

After countless heated, pleasurable and love filled moments, the couple lay exhausted beneath the sheets. He held her close as they shared brief sexy kisses.

"This has been a wonderful day and evening darling." Vala ran a hand down his muscled arm.

He sighed, kissing her nose. "Yeah, it has, Mrs. Jackson."

"Mrs. Jackson, I like the sound of that. Vala Mal Doran Jackson or, no Vala Jackson, yes I like that! Or maybe Mrs. Vala Jackson…Mrs. Daniel Jackson or even better…Dr. and Mrs. Daniel Jackson, I love it! What do you think, darling?"

"I think, that it's time to stop talking." He pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you so much." They said together.

Grinning, Daniel rolled Vala to her back, lacing their fingers together to pin her down, delving his tongue into the warm depths of her mouth.

With an excited, sultry laugh, she accepted his warm, wet kisses, returning them in kind as desire reignited and the world around them disappeared.


End file.
